


In Hindsight...

by iwritetrash



Series: Stormpilot One Shots [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BB-8 - Freeform, Finn learns binary, Finnpoe - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Poe gets embarassed, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritetrash/pseuds/iwritetrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, Poe realizes that teaching Finn binary was probably not one of his best ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Hindsight...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Mini fic in which Finn learns binary and BB-8 makes inappropriate comments, which turn out to be rather helpful, in fact. So yeah, this happened. It’s not exactly fluff, but it’s not angsty its just somewhere in between I guess... Anyway, enjoy!

In hindsight, Poe realizes that teaching Finn binary was probably not one of his best ideas. As if Jess and Snap weren’t bad enough with her less than subtle teasing when Finn was around, he now had to worry about BB-8 spilling secrets and making ‘helpful’ comments intended to encourage Poe to just have sex with him already, like he would with anybody else he liked. Unfortunately BB-8 didn’t seem to understand what he meant when he said that Finn was different from the other guys, and he wasn’t someone Poe just wanted to ‘hump and dump’ as Jessika had so nicely put it. Poe only had to hope that Finn’s obliviousness to Jess and Snap’s open comments would continue when it came to BB-8.

Unfortunately Poe had no such luck when Finn walked past in trousers so tight it should be illegal. Coupled with Poe’s jacket, it was enough to make any man swoon, and unfortunately in his case, enough to make him trip and spill hot coffee all over BB-8.

“Oh, sorry BB-8, let me get that.” Poe muttered, running a hand through his hair and kneeling down next to the droid, using the hem of his shirt to clean up the mess of coffee, ignoring BB-8’s furious beeping whilst absent-mindedly staring at Finn as he walked along, reading from a datapad as he walked, hardly looking up to navigate the bustling crowd. It wasn’t until he was only a few meters away that Poe realized he was headed in their direction, the datapad now stashed in the back pocket of those stupidly tight trousers, a wide grin on his face.

“Hey, Poe.” He grinned “what happened to BB-8?” Poe stood up hastily.

“Oh, I, uh-“

“Poe spilled coffee on me because he was distracted by-”

“The meeting I had earlier today, serious stuff, a lot to think about.” Poe cut off the droid before BB-8 could say anything more embarrassing.

“No, it was because-” BB-8 beeped and Poe kicked him lightly, shooting Finn a sheepish smile, then wincing in pain and reaching down to grab his shin where BB-8 had just shocked him.

“Kriff, BB-8, you’re getting a little too quick there, maybe I ought to have that disabled so you can’t shock me anymore.” Poe cursed and Finn bit his lip to hold in a laugh. “Oh you think this is funny? BB-8 ever shock you?” Poe huffed, squinting up at him in the bright sun from where he was still hunched over his lower leg.

“Yeah, a few times, actually.” Finn chuckled and Poe laughed with him, straightening up so their eyes met. “So, I, uh, I came over here to talk to you.” Finn stammered.

“Oh yeah? What about?” Poe asked, his forehead crinkling into a slight frown.

“I, well, I, uh, I, um,” Finn stammered and BB-8 made a noise that sounded somewhat like a sigh before speaking up in a series of beeps and whistles that made Poe’s eyes bulge.

“Just have sex already.” BB-8 whistled in binary, and Poe blushed a bright shade of scarlet.

“BB-8, I don’t know where you pick these things up, but Finn and I are not going to have sex.” Poe scolded the droid, avoiding Finn’s gaze and attempting to hide his furious blush.

“We’re not?” Finn asked and Poe looked up immediately, slightly alarmed.

“Well, I-“ Poe stammered and Finn smiled a little sheepishly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, uh-“ Finn muttered

“No, not no!” Poe yelled urgently, probably a little louder than necessary, and Finn looked up with a hopeful expression “It’s not that I don’t want to, uh, yeah, but I thought you didn’t want to so I-“ Poe’s rambling was cut off by Finn closing the gap between them to press their lips together fiercely for a few brief moments.

“Does that explain things?” Finn asked breathlessly as he pulled away a few inches.

“Hell yes.” Poe breathed, grinning as he felt Finn’s warm breath fan across his face. Poe bit his lip gently as he looked at the younger man, whose face was only inches from his own.

“Your room or mine?” Finn grinned, a joking lilt to his voice but Poe’s smile dropped a little.

“You don’t have to, not straight away, I don’t want to go too fast or anything.” Poe whispered softly and Finn smiled sweetly. “We’ve got all the time in the world.”

“I want to.” Finn smiled. “I’ve wanted to since we were flying that TIE fighter away from the First Order.”

“Well in that case...” Poe grinned, “Definitely my room.” Finn frowned and Poe smirked at him. “Bigger bed.” He stated as an explanation, and Finn grinned, before Poe grabbed his hand and tugged him away to his room.


End file.
